El Cielo de Gaea
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: Los guerreros que lucharon valerosamente por su mundo han continuado con sus vidas y, en el transcurso de los años, el destino parece amenazar la consolidación de su felicidad. Millerna/Dryden/Hitomi/Van
1. Prólogo

_Te busqué_

_por todo el mundo_

_y nunca_

_te encontré_

_Alcancé_

_las bellas nubes_

_para _

_poderte ver_

_Remonté_

_el firmamento_

_para _

_llegar a ti_

_Y al subir_

_a nuestro cielo_

_mi corazón_

_perdí_

_tarde es ya_

_y la muerte llega_

_para llevarme_

_al fin_

_tarde es ya_

_y mi alma parte_

_tan vacía_

_sin ti_

_más allá _

_de nuestro cielo..._

Fragmento de **"**_**Nuestro Cielo**_**"**. Balada popular de la raza Eckthun

_*****_

_*****_

_***cdg***_

_*****_

_*****_

_**Gaea. Fanelia. Año del Cristal sobre el suroeste, medianoche.**_

El inquieto y tierno corazón de la joven felina experimentaba la agonía. Esta noche era peor que las otras; mucho peor. El amo sufría como nunca antes; podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su cuerpo gatuno. Un silencioso maullido brotó de su garganta ante la impotencia que experimentaba. No podía hacer otra cosa salvo mirar desde el tejado del palacio la silueta del rey de Fanelia ascendiendo hacia la Luna Mística en un batir de alas que rompía la silenciosa armonía nocturna como un lamento.

Las alas de Van Fanel eran más fuertes que nunca. Sin embargo, no bastaba su fuerza, su poder y el deseo de su corazón para alcanzar lo inalcanzable, para conseguir lo imposible: llegar a Luna Mística.

Lo que Merle había bautizado como ritual de desesperanza se repetía cada Noche Brillante, cada vez que se cumplían diez y ocho desde que Hitomi fuera transportada a Luna Mística.

Merle no aprobaba que el amo se hiciera semejante daño, pero a él poco le importaba su opinión. Cada Noche Brillante Van volaba hasta que no le quedaban fuerzas, cada vez más lejos, cada vez más alto, aunque no tanto como él lo deseaba. En una suerte de silencioso martirio auto-impuesto, el rey de Fanelia intentaba, de esa forma, calmar la sed de su alma, la angustia de su corazón.

Van lo había intentado todo; incluso había despertado nuevamente a Escaflowne, pero nada resultó. El portal hacia Luna Mística jamás pudo ser abierto de nuevo. Y eran más de ciento cincuenta ya, las Noches Brillantes de extrema tristeza que vivía el joven monarca.

Lágrimas solidarias se deslizaron por el felino rostro de la joven Merle, confiriéndole una belleza particular a esa hija de los bosques. Ella entendía, mejor que ninguno tal vez, lo que era no tener consigo al ser amado. En un arrebato de generosidad y amor incondicional sus labios formularon un deseo:

'Hitomi, vuelve por favor. El amo Van te necesita...'

_*****_

_*****_

_***cdg***_

_*****_

_*****_

_**Siglo XX, Luna Mística. Tres de la tarde**_

El disparo de salida enardeció a la multitud, que vitoreó ensordecedoramente a su favorita. La final femenil de los cuatrocientos metros planos de las competencias de atletismo universitarias había concentrado toda la atención, debido a que una de las estrellas del atletismo profesional más notables del momento se encontraba participando de forma simbólica, invitada por el comité.

La mujer con el número 0756 superó fácilmente a las corredoras amateur, imponiendo, de paso, un nuevo récord mundial, dándole un atractivo más a su participación en el evento. No bien traspasó la meta se vio rodeada por los medios de comunicación de por lo menos tres continentes.

─Bueno, no podíamos decir que no lo esperábamos ¿o si? ─el hombre no pudo ocultar su diversión. Ajustó sus gafas para observar más claramente la escena que tenía lugar a nivel de pista. El caos reinaba mientras cada reportero especializado intentaba obtener la mejor nota. Un suspiro, más que sus palabras, indicó claramente su estado de ánimo─. Esta vez, Hitomi se superó a sí misma.

Había una mujer a su lado, y ella vestía exactamente lo mismo que él: un uniforme deportivo que los identificaba como parte de la comitiva que acompañaba ese día a Hitomi Kanzaki, la medallista de oro en cuatrocientos metros planos del campeonato mundial de Atletismo celebrado ese año. La mujer, de cabellos rojizos y deslumbrante sonrisa miró en la misma dirección que su acompañante, hacia la pista, donde aún imperaba el desorden y el apretujado grupo de reporteros no daba indicios de retirarse.

─Es verdad ─comentó, divertida también─. Aunque, me pregunto lo que pensará el comité después de semejante resultado ─ante la mirada interrogante de su compañero, explicó─: quiero decir, dudo mucho que esperaran un récord mundial hoy y, a juzgar por el alboroto, tendrán muchas dificultades para la coordinación de la clausura ─movió la cabeza negativamente, en un gesto que revelaba la ansiedad que comenzaba a sentir─. ¡Y Hitomi tendrá que cancelar el vuelo de esta madrugada! ¡No creo que la dejen marchar así como así!

─No aceptará ─afirmó rotundamente el hombre. Sin dejar de mirar hacia la pista─. Ha programado sus primeras vacaciones en seis largos años y no renunciará a ellas por algo tan insignificante como un segundo récord mundial en un lapso de seis meses ─asentada la ironía, los ojos del joven de cabellos castaños se entrecerraron, evidenciando que algo más le preocupaba .En una suerte de mensaje telepático, en ese preciso momento la mirada de la velocista, quien aún continuaba sobre la pista, encontró la suya; la de él interrogante, la de ella determinada: el tipo de expresión que mostraba que, sin duda, ya había cobrado conciencia del retraso en sus planes de partida y le exigía actuar para solucionar el inconveniente.

─Tienes razón, Amano-chan ─indicó la joven, sonriendo con indulgencia al percatarse de la orden implícita en el gesto de su jefa y amiga que había hecho blanco en Amano─. No hay duda de que nos espera el infierno a la salida del estadio.

─¡Como odio a la prensa! ─gruñó por lo bajo el aludido, sabiendo perfectamente que le tocaría a él enfrentar a los leones en tanto la princesa de los cuatrocientos metros planos desaparecía del territorio nacional con rumbo desconocido.

─Y los odiarás más después de esta noche, te lo aseguro ─aseveró su compañera con cierto desasosiego, presintiendo lo que se les venía encima.

_**Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita, Once de la noche.**_

─Estás segura? ─el nerviosismo en la voz de Amano era evidente y plenamente justificado, no sólo porque él y Hitomi se encontraban en el aeropuerto, intentando pasar desapercibidos, lo cual habían conseguido por el momento; sino porque ella había insistido en cambiar los planes a última hora y dirigirse a un destino completamente distinto, abordando un vuelo que estaba por salir.

El cambio de itinerario se debía no sólo a la instauración de un nuevo récord mundial, suceso que le había colocado en el centro de los titulares deportivos; sino a que ése éxito acababa de sufrir un golpe bajo tras revelarse que Hitomi había dado positivo en el examen anti-doping de la competencia. Tras una conferencia de prensa de lo más candente, donde Hitomi y su equipo rechazaron los cargos, ésta había decidido alejarse lo más rápidamente posible para escapar de lo que sin duda se convertiría en una persecución incansable por parte de la prensa deportiva internacional.

─Por supuesto ─respondió su jefa, ajustándose los lentes oscuros y observando su imagen en uno de los cristales de la pared del andén─. Es mejor que vaya primero a Alemania y luego de ahí a Estados Unidos, en un par de semanas las cosas se tranquilizarán; y yo también. Si voy directamente a los Estados Unidos el problema empeorará y quien sabe si podrá volver a tener un momento de paz. Además nadie espera que deje el país tan pronto, así que les llevamos algo de ventaja. Además yo creo...

El sonido del altavoz interrumpió la conversación. La próxima partida del vuelo 8945 con destino a Munich fue anunciada.

─Vete tranquila jefa y conserva la calma. Estamos reuniendo las pruebas necesarias y tengo a varios elementos investigando la falsificación de la prueba ─gruñó Amano, mientras ambos caminaban hacia la fila de abordaje ─. ¡No permitiré a esos imbéciles anular el récord!

─Eso no es lo importante Amano, y lo sabes ─sentenció la joven deportista─ sino que descubras quién falsificó las muestras para el examen anti-dopaje. Quiero mi nombre libre de toda sospecha. He realizado una competencia limpia y no puedo permitir que mi carrera se vea afectada por un evento de segunda categoría.

─Ninguna competencia que te tenga a ti como participante es de segunda categoría, cariño ─la reprendió Amano automáticamente. A menudo le decía que debía acostumbrarse a la notoriedad.

─Da igual, sabes a lo que me refiero. Necesito asegurar mi participación en el siguiente mundial y no lo conseguiré si recibo una suspensión del comité.

─Cuenta con ello ─aseguró Amano, con expresión sombría. Y, tras un último abrazo a su amiga, observó cómo ésta avanzaba hasta la sobrecargo para verificar su identidad.

_**Océano Pacífico, Una de la madrugada.**_

─Señores pasajeros, les habla Pierre Stefan DiMarco, lugarteniente de las Fuerzas Igualitarias de África Oriental, a partir de este momento nos encontramos sobrevolando territorio internacional sobre el Océano Pacífico. Les informo que tanto el capitán de la nave como el resto de la tripulación han sido reemplazados de sus puestos por soldados de la Vigésima División de Ataques Especiales. El vuelo 8945 está ahora bajo control de las Fuerzas Igualitarias de África Oriental. No tienen nada que temer siempre y cuando estén dispuestos a obedecer mis órdenes. Conserven la calma y entreguen cualquier dispositivo electrónico en su poder. Cualquier intento de comunicación con el exterior está prohibido y quien realice algún movimiento sospechoso será ejecutado de inmediato.

─No puede ser...─el susurro de Hitomi fue apenas audible entre la ensordecedora manifestación de la histeria colectiva que se desató tras el espantoso anuncio de DiMarco

_**Cuartel General del XI escuadrón de las Fuerzas Especiales de Ataque, tres de la tarde.**_

─Catorce horas! ─exclamó el oficial Fukawa con impotencia.

─¿Crees que sobrevivirán? ─inquirió un segundo oficial que ingresaba en ese momento a la sala de reunión general, más por entablar conversación que por verdadera esperanza de que eso sucediera.

─Ni lo sueñes. Las FIAO no han enviado ninguna petición. Lo más seguro es que estén por realizar un ataque suicida.

─¿En medio del océano? ─la incredulidad fue genuina, puesto que se sabía que el vuelo secuestrado por las Fuerzas Igualitarias de África Oriental aún permanecía sobrevolando aguas internacionales. Un hecho por demás misterioso.

_**Océano Pacífico, ocho de la noche.**_

La ayuda llegó demasiado tarde; mucho tiempo después de que la aeronave se desplomara sobre el océano. Culpa de una tormenta imprevista, fue hasta entrada la noche cuando la visibilidad fue lo bastante buena y el oleaje lo suficientemente calmo para intentar hacer algo, cualquier cosa para amainar la tragedia. Los salvavidas y voluntarios maldecían cada segundo al caprichoso temporal causante de las olas sumamente peligrosas que imposibilitaban las maniobras de rescate.

Una vez que el vuelo 8945 amarizó en medio de un océano embravecido debido a una falla mecánica con la cual no contaban los terroristas, quedó muy poco por hacer, salvo esperar lo peor. Gran parte de los pasajeros estaban malheridos o muertos, incluyendo a las Fuerzas Igualitarias del África Oriental. Los restos de la aeronave que no se habían sumergido flotaban sobre la inmensa superficie del Océano Pacífico. Algunas brigadas que habían esperado, impotentes, a que amainara la tormenta, iniciaban la búsqueda de sobrevivientes; pese a que, bien sabían, resultaría infructuosa en la mayor parte de los casos.

_**Océano Pacífico, diez de la noche.**_

Es curioso lo que asoma a la mente cuando ésta percibe el final de sí misma. La vida completa se borra de tajo y sólo queda lo más importante de ella. Sucesos aislados cobran importancia significativa y absoluta y, de pronto, sólo queda el remordimiento por lo que faltó realizar.

Sin embargo, el caso de Hitomi era un tanto opuesto, puesto que ahora y sólo ahora, mientras luchaba contra el océano y su propio cansancio, podía darse el lujo de pensar en el sueño de su vida, en el anhelo más profundo de su corazón; en aquello que, bien sabía, era mejor relegar a las profundidades de su mente para sobrevivir día a día. Inevitablemente, en un momento tan dramático como el que estaba viviendo, herida, rodeada tan sólo por la oscuridad y temiendo ser devorada en cualquier instante por el siniestro oleaje, los pensamientos de Hitomi Kanzaki giraban alrededor de un único tema, una sola persona: Van Fanel.

Seis años.

Hitomi guardaba celosamente la cuenta de cada día transcurrido desde su regreso de Gaea. Era imposible para ella no hacerlo, puesto que su corazón estaba incompleto desde entonces y no existía ninguna cosa en el mundo que pudiera devolverle la felicidad perdida.

Seis años.

Por supuesto que siempre había esperado reunirse con él otra vez. Sin embargo, después de dos fugaces visiones del alado monarca, Gaea y Van se desvanecieron de su realidad como si de un sueño se tratase. No imaginaba que podría haber ocurrido. Lo había intentado todo, y correr se convirtió en el medio por el cual esperaba, algún día, volver a tender un portal de luz entre Gaea y la Luna Mística.

Luna Mística.

Incluso había dejado de llamar Tierra a su planeta natal. Y cuando no estaba desplazándose a toda velocidad por alguna pista, la añoranza y la nostalgia por ese mundo de sueños y magia inundaban su corazón. Sentía que Gaea la necesitaba, pero su alma albergaba el temor de haber perdido a Van; temía que el amor que Van juró profesarle eternamente hubiera pasado a la historia, pues, sino ¿de qué otra forma se explicaba la ausencia de comunicación y su incapacidad de volver a Gaea?

"Cree en Van". Había dicho la reina Varie. Eso y que no debía sentir nunca ansiedad porque eso acarreaba las más terribles probabilidades para el futuro. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en ello; no conseguía dejar de sentir tristeza y angustia al no saber qué estaba sucediendo con Van y los otros, con Gaea. Conforme los años transcurrieron, Hitomi tuvo que aceptar que Gaea era también parte de ella, y que, al luchar con todas las fuerzas de su corazón por ese mundo, de alguna forma lo había convertido en propio, uniéndose a él de forma irremediable.

Pero ahora no estaba en Gaea, sino en la Luna Mística, y su suerte se anticipaba irremediablemente trágica; pronto todo terminaría para ella. Recordó la recomendación recibida de la madre de Van largo tiempo atrás, y también las palabras de Folken respecto al miedo y la violencia del corazón, así que se dispuso a enfrentar ese nuevo giro del destino con valor y entereza.

Pocos segundos después, una violenta e inesperada ola, sin duda remanente de la tormenta, la sumergió en las profundidades del océano. Luchó por salir a flote, pero se percató de que el chaleco salvavidas resultaba inútil contra la fuerza de la corriente marina. Elevó un último pensamiento para su madre, Amano y Yuri y concentró su energía en alcanzar la superficie; no obstante, eran poco lo que podía hacer, salvo rendirse ante lo inevitable. Por instinto, pensó en Van e instantes después perdió el último vestigio de conciencia mientras su frágil cuerpo era arrastrado inexorablemente hasta el fondo del mar.

Inexplicablemente, despertó momentos después y se percató de que podía respirar, pese a encontrarse aún dentro del agua. Una fuerte luz la iluminó trayéndole recuerdos del legendario portal entre Luna Mística y Gaea y llenando de esperanza su corazón. Sintió cómo unos fuertes brazos masculinos la aferraban y percibió el latir del corazón del hombre junto a su oído. La superficie estaba cerca, podía ver el luminoso cielo aún desde ahí, y supo que no era un cielo terrestre el que encontraría, sino su añorado cielo de Gaea.

Sin embargo, al romper contra la superficie, su primera visión no fue de ensueño, sino de pesadilla. Lo que estaba sucediendo sobre su cabeza y a su alrededor sólo podía describirse como caos. La intensa luz que había percibido no era la del sol, sino la de una explosión; una nave yacía sobre el océano, totalmente destruida y en el cielo tenía lugar una batalla de proporciones inimaginables. Hitomi observó, horrorizada, al escuadrón de melefs que emergió en el claro donde ella se encontraba y despegó, presuroso desde la superficie marina.

─Creí que los melefs no podían hacer eso ─comentó asombrada.

─Antes no; pero esos pertenecen a una nueva generación ─explicó una voz masculina a su lado. Ella giró, paralizada por la sorpresa al reconocerla; sin embargo, no pudo decir más, porque fue él quien habló:─ Supongo que debería darte la bienvenida, Hitomi; pero me temo que no hay tiempo para eso. Lo que sí debo pedirte es que me prometas que no revelarás tu identidad, ni hablarás de Luna Mística a nuestros anfitriones y que apoyarás todo cuanto diga. Nuestra vida depende de eso.

─¿Nuestra vida? ─antes de que consiguiera siquiera asimilar las palabras del hombre, se percató de que dos pequeñas embarcaciones estaban llegando a donde ellos se encontraban. La tripulación portaba extraños atuendos, muy similares a los de los piratas legendarios de la historia terrestre, armamento incluido. Un hombre de la primera embarcación señaló hacia su compañero.

─Eres una cautiva del Zaphire, te compré para mi diversión; es lo único que debes recordar ─susurró él junto a su oído, antes de que dos temibles guerreros lo sujetaran con un pesado cinto y lo izaran en la primera nave. Después de eso, fue su turno de ser rescatada y hecha prisionera por esos desconocidos a quienes nunca antes había visto y de quienes nadie le había hablado durante su anterior estancia en Gaea.

_*****_

_*****_

_***cdg***_

_*****_

_*****_


	2. Memorias hirientes: Parte I

_A la luz_

_de aquella luna_

_fue que yo_

_te conocí_

_Bajo el sol_

_del bello cielo_

_al fin_

_gané tu amor_

_Más allá_

_del firmamento_

_mis alas_

_extendí_

_Prometí_

_al cielo de Gaea_

_amarte_

_hasta el fin_

_Para mí_

_la eternidad_

_es tu_

_mirada azul_

_Y no hay _

_sueño que exista_

_que no _

_me lleve a ti..._

**"**_**El cielo de Gaea**_**"** Canción Popular de la época de la Primera Gran Guerra de Gaea.

_*****_

_*****_

_***cdg***_

_*****_

_*****_

_**Gaea, Mar del Sur. Año del Cristal sobre el Sureste, treinta y cuatro de Púrpura, medianoche**._

─Esa canción pasó de moda hace años, Syil.

El joven contramaestre del Zaphire, la nave insignia de la flota guerrera del Príncipe de Asturia, guardó silencio; aunque sonrió con descaro al percatarse de que, una vez, más había conseguido, sin proponérselo, enfurecer al mismísimo Lord Dryden, el comandante de la expedición.

Su sonrisa se amplió cuando el resto de los títulos del Lord surgió en su memoria, recordándole que Dryden no sólo era su jefe máximo, sino también el dueño de la flota expedicionaria; noble por nacimiento, inmensamente rico y poderoso gracias a sus habilidades sobresalientes como negociante, diplomático y guerrero y, como si eso no bastara, también esposo de la Princesa Reinante de Asturia, actualmente el reino más importante del mundo de Gaea.

Sí. Dryden era el Príncipe de Asturia; y tal título por sí sólo, sin considerar su riqueza ni la misión humanitaria a la que estaba plenamente dedicado, le convertía automáticamente en el hombre más poderoso de Gaea.

Su intrigada mirada persiguió al Lord mientras éste avanzaba a paso perezoso por la cubierta del Zaphire contemplando más allá de las tenues luces de cubierta hacia el brillante reflejo de la Luna Mística que destacaba en las oscuras aguas del Mar del Sur. La sonrisa se borró del apuesto rostro del contramaestre y casi se le escapó un suspiro de frustración al comprender que la noche no iba a mejorar. Dryden tenía esa extraña expresión que pocas veces solía mostrar, una que hablaba de añoranza, dolor e impotencia y, al mismo tiempo, de determinación.

El oficial hizo un mohín, pensando en un silencio resentido, que la injusticia era la aliada del destino en lo que al alma del Lord se refería. Y luego, lo pensó mejor y decidió enfurecerse por ambos: por él y por el Lord. Aunque no conociera mucho al Príncipe, le había servido el tiempo suficiente para reconocer la importancia de esa fecha y deducir a la perfección el motivo de aquel melancólico paseo nocturno. Lord Dryden, Syil y cada hombre con vida en cada una de las doscientas cincuenta naves asturianas llevaban puntualmente la cuenta de los días de su exilio.

Doscientas grandes lunas.

Doscientas grandes lunas lejos del Reino de Asturia, vagando por la Gaea recién liberada de la tiranía de Zaibach, llegando hasta donde nadie había soñado llegar, conociendo regiones y lenguas que nadie imaginaba siquiera que existiesen. Doscientas grandes lunas de lucha y esfuerzo para convertir una expedición de sólo diez naves en la fuerza bélica y comercial más poderosa del planeta con doscientas cincuenta naves a su disposición, incluida una fortaleza flotante y una división especial de los nuevos juguetes del Clan Ispano, los Melefs Dragón. Doscientas grandes lunas de ser los ojos y oídos de Asturia; el alma, la voz y la imagen de un pueblo orgulloso de su valentía.

Doscientas grandes lunas.

Doscientas grandes lunas de estupidez máxima, de librar una lucha sin sentido, de esfuerzos inútiles por evitar que la cruenta guerra se propagara hasta los Territorios del Norte, de agotadoras misiones diplomáticas que no producían más que nuevos enfrentamientos y propiciaban rupturas y alianzas políticas que estallaban dejando a su paso dolor, desolación y muerte. Años de soledad, de peligro constante, de conversaciones con la muerte.

Doscientas grandes lunas

Demasiados intentos fallidos de forjar un sueño: el sueño de una Gaea libre y próspera; de una Gaea amada, cuidada y, cual bella escultura, labrada con el amor de sus hijos. Días y noches de entrega a los otros, de dar la vida para cumplir una sola promesa y, así, honrar una aún más importante; la única que valía para Lord Dryden: convertir a Gaea en un mundo hermoso para su reina, la Princesa Millerna.

Por lo que a Dryden se refería, salvar Gaea era el camino más corto al corazón de Millerna.

No es que el joven Syil contara con la confianza de su comandante supremo para conocer tal cosa, no; de ello no podía alardear ningún oficial entre los miles que conformaban el ejército del Príncipe. No obstante, sin ánimo de exagerar, toda la flota conocía de sobra el objetivo principal de Su Alteza; y más de alguno había dudado de su cordura. No eran pocos los que reprobaban que el Lord fuera tan extravagante respecto a sus sentimientos, aunque tampoco podían culparlo, pues el consenso popular le había otorgado a la princesa el título de la mujer más bella de Asturia.

Sin embargo. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Syil su opinión al respecto, éste hubiera estado en franco desacuerdo con todos, pues la princesa no era una dama que gozara de su simpatía. En lo que a Syil se refería, ella era una ingrata y una soberbia que no merecía ni uno sólo de los pensamientos que el Lord le dedicaba. Aunque pareciera extraño, la animosidad de Syil estaba plenamente justificada, puesto que él había tenido el dudoso privilegio de acompañar al Lord a una entrevista con Sir Allen Schezar, el emisario personal de la Princesa, en la única ocasión en que ésta se dignó enviar un mensaje a su esposo.

Sin proponérselo, y debido a que Syil era el guardaespaldas asignado al Príncipe en esa ocasión, había escuchado fragmentos de la conversación entre el emisario y el Lord. Fueron palabras confusas, pronunciadas con tono resentido, cargadas de significado y animosidad que provocaron la intempestiva salida del emisario y la furia del Príncipe. Palabras misteriosas que, cual piezas de un rompecabezas, con el transcurso del tiempo y con la lucidez mental que da la reflexión durante las monótonas horas de navegación, Syil acabó por embonar.

Traición.

Por lo que dedujo de la acalorada conversación entre su señor y el Caballero del Cielo, Lord Dryden había contraído matrimonio con la hija menor del rey de Asturia y nadie con un poco de inteligencia imaginó que el asunto fuera otra cosa que una alianza estratégica entre el reino de Asturia y uno de sus nobles con mayor riqueza. Ninguna persona dudó jamás que tal unión fuera propiciada por la lealtad y el compromiso moral que los dos contrayentes sentían hacia Asturia. Y, por supuesto, a nadie, ni siquiera a la propia Princesa, se le ocurrió pensar que Lord Dryden estaba enamorado de ella. Zaibach atacó a Asturia durante la boda y exigió la entrega de una refugiada largo tiempo buscada por su ejército. Y en el transcurso de ésta batalla Lord Dryden se enteró de que su recién adquirida esposa estaba enamorada de alguien más. Tal hombre no era otro que el mismísimo Allen Schezar, Caballero del Cielo.

Syil deseaba que el fuego de Zaibach lloviera sobre esos dos y librara al Príncipe del embrujo de la hermosa pero perversa princesa de Asturia, a quien no le importó dejar ir a su esposo, pero conservó a su lado al Caballero del Cielo y lo ascendió a comandante supremo de la Guardia Real, el máximo honor a que un soldado podía aspirar.

Después de la Primera Gran Guerra de Gaea. Tras derrotar a las fuerzas de Zaibach, Lord Dryden dejó Asturia para emprender una misión humanitaria y diplomática por los territorios de Gaea, dejando a su esposa a escasas semanas de haber contraído matrimonio. Los meses pasaron y tanto la faz de Gaea como la posición de Asturia en el escenario post-conflicto comenzaron a cambiar. Hubo alianzas estratégicas con los reinos vecinos, se restauraron relaciones de cordialidad perdidas durante el conflicto con Zybach; y Asturia, en la persona de Lord Dryden, se convirtió en sinónimo de paz y esperanza para los reinos más pobres y apartados.

Syil volvió a pensar en la injusticia: porque injusto era que mientras la princesa descansaba entre sábanas de seda, el Príncipe y su gente arriesgaran la vida para complacerla; injusto era que Millerna contemplara la gran luna brillando sobre el mar de la pacífica Palas mientras el Lord lo hacía en el Mar más lúgubre y peligroso del planeta e, injusto por sobre todas las cosas era que el corazón del Lord viviera gracias a una ilusión que lentamente lo estaba consumiendo, mientras ella lo convertía en el hazmerreír de todo Asturia.

Doscientas grandes lunas; mismas durante las cuales, aparte del renombrado y repudiado Caballero del Cielo, quien se despidió en términos nada cordiales del Príncipe, ningún emisario de la Casa Real de Asturia se había presentado ante el Lord.

Nada. Ni siquiera una nota. Ningún saludo, ninguna petición, ninguna felicitación o agradecimiento que hicieran pensar que la Princesa de Asturia estaba complacida o tan siquiera al tanto del trabajo del Príncipe.

Syil sabía mejor que nadie que ese ominoso silencio le resultaba por demás frustrante a su comandante supremo, quien enviaba puntualmente todos los meses a su mejor oficial con el reporte correspondiente debidamente sellado y un presente para la Princesa. Syil todavía recordaba el último obsequio: un pequeño _minash _color plata, juguetón y terriblemente travieso que le había costado al Lord por lo menos el cargamento de una nave. Sencillamente el oficial de alto rango no entendía que podía tener de valiosa una fiera tan exasperante; y tampoco entendía porqué el Lord no se daba por vencido y decidía olvidarse, de una vez y para siempre, de esa mujer.

A menudo pensaba que los días de aventurarse en nuevos territorios terminarían de inmediato si la Princesa Millerna enviara tan sólo un emisario con un pergamino en blanco; tan desesperado estaba el Lord. Más aún: Syil estaba seguro de que si alguna impresión de los emisarios tras relatar su encuentro con la Princesa hubiera resultado lo más remotamente esperanzadora para el Lord, éste se encontraría ya camino a Asturia.

─¿Espiando de nuevo a Su Alteza?

Reconoció la voz al instante, y no fue fácil el evitar sobresaltarse ante ella; pese a provenir de una mujer. Con lentitud giró la cabeza intentando localizar la posición del intruso. Como lo imaginó, ella se encontraba encaramada en la baranda de la extrema izquierda de la sala del timón; casi medio cuerpo arriba de su posición y como a tres metros de distancia tras él. Como siempre, vestía atuendo masculino y el acostumbrado velo shathan que ocultaba su identidad revelando apenas el par de ojos azules más fríos que hubiera conocido. Jamás había logrado ver su rostro; ni siquiera en los combates más feroces en los cuales ella también participaba con arrojo y destreza.

─Estoy de guardia, Lady Mystique ─contestó sucintamente, sin esperanzas de recuperar la tranquilidad en un buen rato. Entre ella y el Lord habían conseguido arruinarle una de las noches más calmadas de los últimos meses.

─Ya veo ─fue la respuesta, igual de seca e impersonal que siempre. Como si no pudiera evitarlo, ella también miró al Lord, que se había alejado de ellos hacia la entrada del hangar. El viento agitaba sin misericordia la gruesa capa del Príncipe confiriéndole cierto aspecto dramático e irreal al mismo tiempo, como si se tratase de un espectro.

Sin embargo, la mujer en particular, sabía que no existía nada espectral en las emociones que en ese momento se agitaban en el pecho de Dryden. Sencillamente la realidad dolía. Y, conforme el tiempo avanzaba inexorable, marcando con precisión cada instante que permanecía lejos de Asturia, y la distancia emocional y geográfica con Millerna se acrecentaba, temía por él.

Observó de nuevo al Lord, sin permitir que sus emociones afloraran, y sus ojos se entrecerraron, pensativos. Tras un breve momento de reflexión tuvo que reconocer que su miedo no se centraba en lo que pudiera ocurrir, sino en lo que ya estaba ocurriendo, una tragedia que había comenzado desde el mismo momento en que el Príncipe había depositado el anillo del Sello Real en la mano de su esposa. ¿Podía el amor terminar algún día? Se preguntó. Suponía que sí. Sobre todo si ese amor no era correspondido y acarreaba más miseria que alegría. Dolía olvidar; pero hería más el seguir esperando lo que jamás ocurriría.

Mientras la misteriosa mujer permanecía completamente en silencio sin dar muestras de que fuera su voluntad entablar una charla de mera cortesía, Syil se permitió algo muy infrecuente: intentar resolver el enigma que planteaba la obligada presencia de esa dama y su oficial comandante, entre la élite de estrategas de la flota asturiana.

Por cuanto recordaba, ella había sido conducida a bordo por el Lord en persona, justo después de la victoria obtenida en la batalla de las Tierras Australes, misma durante la cual la armada asturiana consiguió pacificar un enorme territorio que, dividido en cinco regiones autónomas, ahora formaba parte de la Alianza Asturiana.

Esa batalla en particular había sido cruenta y prolongada. Syil estaba dispuesto a jurar ante el Sol de Oro que ningún soldado se sintió feliz en aquel horrible atardecer. Las vidas perdidas por ambos bandos llegaron a sumar millares y todas las mentes conjuraron la terrible idea de que Asturia había llevado la violencia a un territorio de por sí pobre, contradiciendo los principios de ayuda y paz que originaron la expedición.

El combate había durado más de una semana y la moral de la armada asturiana se vio mermada por el largo tiempo que los efectivos llevaban lejos de casa. Las fuerzas del Triunvirato Austral descargaron toda su furia contra los invasores y, en un golpe maestro al que aún ahora no se encontraba una explicación lógica, consiguieron derribar la nave insignia, misma que comandaba Lord Dryden, hundiéndola en el océano. Por interminables horas la flota resistió consiguiendo ganar terreno frente a sus feroces contrincantes y, al final del día, Asturia se alzó con la victoria. Una victoria amarga, puesto que creían muerto al Príncipe.

El amanecer regaló a propios y extraños una desoladora visión de llanto, muerte y destrucción; y en el alma de cada sobreviviente se grabó a fuego la certeza de que jamás consentirían participar en algo así de nuevo. Fue el principio de una hermandad que jamás conocería rival en toda Gaea. La flota asturiana pasó revista a las tropas vencidas y se aprestó a completar la operación de pacificación en el nombre de su desaparecido Príncipe. Sin embargo, una nueva amenaza surgió en el cielo amenazando la recién pactada paz.

Dryden, a quien habían dado por muerto, en realidad se encontraba a salvo, aunque prisionero, en una de las naves del ejército de las Tierras Australes. La noticia había tardado en saberse porque dicha nave no formaba parte de las tropas reconocidas, sino que luchaba con bandera Shathan, una de las tribus independientes hostiles a Asturia.

Los Shathan, enemigos jurados de Asturia, plantearon demandas imposibles de cumplir y exigieron un rescate digno de la persona de Lord Dryden. Milles, el segundo comandante al mando después del Lord, consideró la posibilidad de enviar un emisario a Asturia para que la Princesa Millerna en persona resolviera la crisis. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquier decisión pudiera concretarse, en un sorpresivo giro de los acontecimientos, la pequeña armada Shathan aceptó la oferta del Príncipe de unirse a la Flota Asturiana.

Syil hizo un mohín, como cada vez que el asunto volvía a su memoria. El Lord había prometido a los Shathan independencia total y una especie de contrato vitalicio que los liberaba de la obligación de respetar el acuerdo de paz si él llegaba a morir. Así mismo, garantizó para la comandante Mystique y sus oficiales un puesto permanente en el consejo expedicionario y, por si no bastara, el privilegio de cumplir misiones especiales de vital importancia diplomática; privilegio que antes sólo ostentaban los Caballeros del Cielo.

Fue un golpe brillante y muy bajo contra Allen Schezar, sin duda; puesto que el Príncipe Dryden consiguió un equipo formidable de negociadores y guerreros que igualaba en habilidad a los Caballeros del Cielo; situación que le colocó al par de su esposa en poder e influencia y situó a Asturia como la nación dominante por excelencia, tanto a nivel económico como bélico.

Nunca como aquélla vez Dryden estuvo tan cerca de concretar su sueño. No obstante, la alegría duró muy poco y una nueva guerra comenzó a fraguarse en las Tierras Bajas, amenazando con destruir los pequeños pero significativos logros de las naciones de la Alianza Asturiana. Dryden tomó cartas en el asunto y decidió evitar que la guerra llegara a Asturia sacrificando no sólo su poder y su derecho a gobernar Asturia, sino también su persona y los hombres bajo su mando para conformar un cerco militar estratégico que permitiera conjurar cualquier peligro contra la capital de Asturia y, si bien la mitad de los efectivos solicitó su dimisión; la otra mitad permaneció fiel al Príncipe y eligió seguirlo al exilio.

La Gaea que el Príncipe había prometido a su esposa, continuaba siendo un sueño. Y la fecha de su regreso a Palas, una utopía. No bastaban doscientas grandes lunas y otros tantos encuentros con la muerte para conmover las entrañas de una dama de hielo.

El contramaestre permaneció en resentido silencio por largo rato, ajeno a todo cuanto no fuera el susurro de la brisa y las olas estrellándose contra la nave. Se percató de que ya era de madrugada y que Lady Mystique ya no le acompañaba. No le extrañó; ella acostumbraba desaparecer en silencio. Miró hacia la cubierta y notó que, como era de esperarse, el Lord continuaba de pie en medio de la semi-oscuridad, con la mirada fija en la Luna Mística.

Syil movió la cabeza con tristeza y se retiró al extremo opuesto de la embarcación, concediéndole al Príncipe de Asturia la privacidad que necesitaba para tranquilizar su espíritu.

_*****_

_*****_

_***cdg***_

_*****_

_*****_


	3. Memorias hirientes: Parte II

_*****_

_*****_

_***cdg***_

_*****_

_*****_

_**Gaea. Fanelia. Año del Cristal sobre el Sureste, treinta y cinco de Púrpura, amanecer.**_

─¿Se siente mejor, amo Van? ─reconoció la voz de Merle susurrando muy cerca de su oído derecho. Supuso que, contra toda costumbre, la joven felina guardaba una distancia respetuosa, puesto que no percibía que lo estuviera tocando o abrazando como habitualmente lo hacía.

Se incorporó en un acto reflejo y descubrió que le era imposible hacerlo ya que unas gruesas cuerdas rodeaban su torso, brazos y piernas. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero los tenía firmemente rodeados por una apretada venda. Intentó hablar y tampoco consiguió hacerlo. El efecto del vino de Khalar sobre su organismo aún persistía. Impotente, se desplomó de nuevo sobre las almohadas; no sin antes tomar nota mental de jamás volver a permitir que Gaddes de Lacour, su Maestro de Armas, le comprometiera en un desafío tan absurdo.

─¡Quítame esta cosa, Merle! ─ordenó, después de que consiguió despegar sus labios y movilizar los músculos de su rostro. Hablar ahora le representaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano, así que no tenía esperanzas de poder romper las ataduras por sí mismo. Aún conservaba la fuerza física, pero no controlaba ni con precisión, ni a voluntad el movimiento de sus miembros.

─No puedo, amo Van ─la voz de Merle se escuchó aún más lejana, y Van intuyó que intentaba escapar de ahí a toda prisa. No la culpaba; debía tener un aspecto lamentable. Además era de sobra conocido por todos en Fanelia que el vino de Khalar acentuaba las reacciones violentas y en ocasiones alguien intoxicado con él podía asesinar a cualquiera a su alcance. ¡Maldito fuera Gaddes! ¡E imbécil fuera él por haber aceptado participar en semejante locura!

─¡Ven aquí! ─bramó, sin pensar en lo que el esfuerzo de emitir su propia voz le haría a su cabeza. Como era de esperarse, sintió una punzada extremadamente dolorosa en la parte inferior de la frente que le obligó a permanecer quieto por varios minutos, mientras trataba de resistir el dolor.

Vino de Khalar.

¿Cómo era posible que el amo Van se hubiera atrevido a ingerir tal veneno? Merle permaneció muda, contemplándolo desde la puerta de la Cámara Real. Aunque, pronto se dio cuenta de su error, porque comprendió que el mirarlo era tanto un placer como un suplicio.

El Rey de Fanelia era un ejemplar notable. Allí, vencido por la intoxicación, en una posición humillante para su rango, era más hermoso que cualquier mancebo de la tribu Xadú; y vaya que la fama de la belleza de aquéllos había viajado allende varias fronteras.

Merle se dio permiso para observarle a su antojo, hipnotizada por la masculina apostura que desprendía cada pedazo del formidable cuerpo del monarca. Lejos habían quedado los tiempos en que Van era poco más que un niño. El duro entrenamiento al que se sometió tras la partida de Hitomi había rendido sus frutos y donde antes había esbeltas formas ahora imperaban los músculos. Van había crecido en estatura, corpulencia e inteligencia por igual; y, según decían sus súbditos más leales, conforme transcurría el tiempo era más parecido a su padre.

Incluso sus alas habían sufrido una metamorfosis y ahora exhibían la legendaria belleza del Clan Dragón en una extraordinaria mezcla de blanco y plata. Merle jamás hubiera podido creer tal cosa de no haberla visto. La leyenda que, según Phares, contara la propia reina Varie, afirmaba que sólo un descendiente del clan en cada generación heredaba tal característica, misma que se manifestaba al llegar a la plenitud de la existencia. No se suponía que fuera el tiempo para Van de mostrar tal bendición; sin embargo, los años de intenso sufrimiento lo habían convertido en un adulto demasiado rápido.

Merle evocó en su mente el Ritual de Desesperanza que Van realizaba cada Noche Brillante. Eso también era parte de su herencia Dragón. Según el propio amo le había contado la primera vez que lo realizó, cada miembro del Clan Dragón debía conseguir entonar con sus alas una melodía silenciosa que pudiera fundirse con el universo. El Clan Dragón era depositario de un legado mágico proveniente de Atlantis, y su misión en Gaea era fortalecer, utilizando su rito personal, las ocultas líneas de magia que llenaban de vida al planeta entero.

Sin embargo, Merle opinaba que la danza de Van era un eco dramático a la desolación que se había apoderado de los territorios de la Alianza Asturiana ante la omnipresente amenaza de un nuevo conflicto armado. Ella lo había visto volar en dirección a Luna Mística durante horas, hasta dejarse caer, completamente agotado aunque furioso, en picada contra el suelo. En esos momentos la joven sentía que su propio corazón estallaría de angustia, puesto que un mínimo error o tal vez hasta el mismo cansancio, podían provocar una tragedia para Fanelia, y para ella misma.

Si el amo Van moría no habría esperanza ni para Fanelia, ni para Merle.

Empero, no podía culpar del todo al amo por atraer la magia de la desesperanza con su danza aérea. La melodía que cada miembro del Clan Dragón estaba obligado a interpretar debía salir del alma misma, y el alma de Van se encontraba sumergida en la añoranza y la desesperación después de tantos intentos arruinados en su esfuerzo de llamar a Hitomi.

Merle a menudo pensaba que Fanelia sufría con la misma intensidad que el rey, haciendo eco al dolor de su dueño. Y es que, en cada Noche Brillante, el silencio y la quietud imperaban en esa tierra habitada por dragones; como si la misma creación callara, respetando el sufrimiento plasmado en la magia de ese hijo del Clan Dragón, escuchando con sentida atención la melodía que, pese a todo, él le obsequiaba cada vez.

─Sé que estás ahí, Merle ─la voz la sobresaltó, puesto que no imaginó que él pudiera haberse recuperado tan pronto del espasmo provocado por el licor que aún circulaba en su sangre. Un leve sonrojo comenzó a subir por sus tiernas mejillas sin que se le ocurriera pensar que él no podía verla y, por lo tanto, no podía saber que ella le había estado mirando con descaro.

─Sí, amo ─respondió, un tanto insegura. Por un instante tuvo el impulso de correr hasta la cama y abrazarlo, como siempre lo hacía; pero recordó la advertencia de Phares sobre los efectos que el vino producía en el comportamiento y se contuvo.

─Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? ─resultaba por demás evidente el esfuerzo que le costaba al hombre pronunciar cada palabra. El corazón de Merle se encogió. Detestaba ver sufrir al amo.

─Sí amo ─respondió casi en un susurro mortificado; y luego, decidió acercarse un poco más; lo suficiente para escucharle con claridad, pese a su tono afectado.

─Dile a Gaddes que quiero verlo. Es muy importante y urgente ─ordenó el amo. Y ella, por primera vez, se alegró de separarse de él por un rato.

Conforme el sonido de los pasos de Merle se volvió más tenue, Van se tranquilizó. Más que hablar con Gaddes necesitaba estar solo y Merle tardaría un buen rato en localizarlo.

Exhalando un sentido suspiro intentó relajarse. Inmediatamente evocó la imagen que había visto esa madrugada, justo durante el último movimiento del ritual de desesperanza, un segundo antes de que el Vino de Khalar le hiciera perder la conciencia: ¡Había encontrado a Hitomi!

Al principio pensó que se trataba de una alucinación, pero después comprendió que no podía estar equivocado: por un único y maravilloso instante Hitomi había estado frente a él. Cierto que ella lucía sumamente cambiada y que vestía aún más extraño que la primera vez que le viera; sin embargo, eso no era lo preocupante, sino que ella se encontraba en un lugar improbable y extremadamente peligroso: el calabozo de una fortaleza-prisión.

La angustia sobresaltó inevitablemente el corazón del rey, puesto que, sabía a la perfección que eso sólo podía significar que Hitomi estaba en problemas. No imaginaba cómo había sucedido tal cosa pero si la visión era real, sin duda Hitomi estaba en Gaea; y, si se trataba únicamente de una visión simbólica, quería decir que ella moriría. Cuando una persona era resguardada en una fortaleza-prisión, indudablemente la esperaba el cadalso

Aún había algunos puntos oscuros en su visión; como, por ejemplo, el accesorio que ella llevaba sobre su atuendo, de por sí extraño, y que la señalaba como concubina de un noble. Era demasiado raro que realidad y fantasía se mezclaran en una experiencia khalárica; sin embargo, tal vez ello se debía a su propia sangre Dragón y los efectos que, sobre ésta, pudiera tener el vino de Khalar. De cualquier forma, eso lo resolvería después, ahora lo importante era encontrarla. Si Hitomi estaba en peligro era necesario rescatarla lo más pronto posible.

Hitomi en Gaea. La esperanza se acrecentó en su corazón y consideró la ironía de la situación, puesto que, mientras él buscaba desesperadamente durante todo ese tiempo abrir el portal hacia Luna Mística, Hitomi había vuelto a Gaea por obra de la magia de Atlantis, sin duda; tal y como la primera vez. Emocionado, como estaba, el monarca no pensó ni siquiera un instante en que resultaba un absurdo el que Hitomi no hubiera buscado la manera de llegar hasta él; si es que su presencia en Gaea podía tomarse como cierta.

Van Fanel se permitió un breve instante de euforia, pese a sus malestares físicos. Si no hubiera accedido a la experiencia khalárica tal vez nunca hubiera encontrado a Hitomi. De no ser por Gaddes que le había convencido de intentar una locura semejante ahora no tendría la oportunidad de...

─Estoy aquí, Majestad ─la voz de Gaddes salió apenas en un susurro, absteniéndose de causar malestares mayores al monarca.

─Gaddes... ─Van estaba tan confundido que no prestó atención al hecho de que Merle no hubiera demorado en encontrar a Gaddes.

─No se esfuerce, rey Van ─la preocupación era sincera; pero él no podía esperar a estar totalmente recuperado. La visión era lo suficientemente consistente para arriesgarse a actuar de inmediato. Haciendo un esfuerzo notable, intentó incorporarse del lecho.

─Ella está aquí Gaddes... ─consiguió decir con mucha dificultad, mientras los temblores dominaban sus extremidades─. Hitomi es...está en Gaea y está condenada a morir. Ella está en... una fortaleza-prisión.

─Tranquilícese, su Alteza; hablaremos de eso cuando se recupere. En este momento no hay nada por hacer, y un emisario acaba de llegar desde Asturia hace unos minutos. Hay noticias urgentes que requerirán su atención lo más pronto posible.

─¿As...tu...ria? ─consiguió articular Van mientras se desplomaba, inconsciente, sobre las mullidas almohadas de la cama imperial.

Gaddes permaneció un prolongado momento observando al joven gobernante del reino de Fanelia; quien, vencido por los efectos del vino de Khalar, aparecía tan frágil como ningún mortal lo había contemplado nunca. El Maestro de Armas Imperial sintió el aguijón de la culpabilidad morder su conciencia. Esperaba que el rey reaccionara con esta experiencia y comprendiera, de una vez por todas, lo inútil de su esperanza.

Inevitablemente, sus pensamientos retrocedieron en el tiempo varias decenas de noches brillantes, remontándose al instante en que, mientras realizaba una misión diplomática secreta, a bordo del Zaphire, la nave insignia del Príncipe de Asturia, se encontró frente a frente con la más inesperada revelación. Algo que, ni en sus más lunáticos sueños, hubiera conseguido imaginar jamás.

Lady Mystique, la legendaria concubina de Lord Dryden, ataviada con el atuendo característico de un oficial Shathan y el rostro velado, se hizo presente frente a él sobre una cubierta sumida en la oscuridad para indagar sobre el destino del rey Van; sin embargo, Gaddes jamás había olvidado ni los ojos ni la voz de la joven de la Luna Mística que había conjurado la peor guerra sufrida por Gaea. Y le bastó su cercanía para confirmar sus sospechas, sospechas que, para ser sincero y darle alguna credibilidad a la dama, ella no se atrevió a refutar.

Sin embargo, poco tiempo habían tenido para charlas sociales fuera de programa. En ese mismo momento, fueron interrumpidos por el príncipe en persona; quien, tras dirigir una severa mirada a Lady Mystique, lo condujo a la sala de oficiales para concluir las negociaciones que habían sido el objetivo primordial de su reunión.

Gaddes apenas conseguía recuperarse de la sorpresa, cuando Lord Dryden lo asombró nuevamente al intercambiar la ayuda prestada a Fanelia por su silencio: ni Van, ni ninguna otra persona debían conocer la identidad de Mystique. Cuando el Maestro de Armas de Fanelia pidió que fuese Mystique quien confirmara tal solicitud, la mencionada dama lo congeló en su sitio al asumir el rol que se le adjudicaba con total naturalidad y respaldar totalmente la petición del príncipe.

Recordó la mirada de Mystique; tan gélida como el extremo más remoto del Mar del Sur. En ella, la determinación había ganado terreno a la dulzura y ahora el azul profundo reflejaba una decisión inquebrantable en vez de una dulzura ilimitada. A su vez, la expresión de Lord Dryden, que otrora había sido nobleza y gravedad, ahora exhibía permanentemente frialdad e incluso velada crueldad. Gaddes se encontró incapaz de asimilar tal cambio en dos personas cuyo rasgo más notorio había sido la serena alegría que confería la paz en el alma.

Sin embargo, el destino era inexorablemente impredecible, se recordó, no sin cierta amargura, al contemplar la figura inconsciente de su rey. Van de Fanelia no era ningún estúpido; y, en cuanto su mente se aclarara y pudiera reflexionar en las razones que poseía Mystique para no haber hecho pública su presencia en Gaia, el Maestro de Armas confiaba en que su buen juicio prevalecería sobre sus emociones y conseguiría, al fin, superar esa obsesión enfermiza que había llenado decenas de sus noches brillantes y había traído tristeza a todos cuantos lo estimaban; una tristeza que, sin duda, se había extendido por el reino entero, pese a la reconstrucción, casi concluida, y a la diaria lucha por superar la tragedia de la Primera Gran Guerra.

Gaddes pensó de nuevo en el trato con Lord Dryden. Antes de ese encuentro y esa particular misión a la Línea Asturiana había existido otra; sólo conocida por él y el propio monarca de Fanelia, una misión que permitió al devastado territorio un respiro: el intercambio del Gyumelef Ispano por recursos monetarios. Gaddes recordó ahora la inflexibilidad que el Lord mostrara en aquella ocasión. Dryden de Asturia exigió en garantía el traslado del Escaflowne inutilizado hasta su nave insignia y ninguna otra cosa sirvió para conseguir de él la ayuda solicitada. Aún entonces, la ayuda que tan generosa y e incondicionalmente brindaba a todas las naciones, no había sido extendida a Fanelia. ¿Existía acaso la posibilidad de que Lady Mystique hubiera estado a bordo ya del Zaphire en aquélla ocasión? Gaddes lo dudaba, pese a todo. Aún así, estaba plenamente consciente de que ahora el Lord se había convertido en alguien contra quien tomar precauciones. Dryden parecía guardar un resentimiento especial, sino contra Fanelia, si contra su monarca en turno y esto era algo inexplicable, pues la lealtad de Van de Fanelia estaba indudablemente con la Alianza Asturiana.

No se trataba de Lady Mystique en realidad, Gaddes bien lo sabía, sino de la crecida posición del Lord en el escenario actual del planeta entero. El Maestro de Armas reflexionó en las recientes palabras del rey acerca de Lady Mystique en una fortaleza-prisión. La experiencia khalárica a menudo era concisa y real, aunque resultaba imposible ubicarla en el tiempo. En realidad, la visión de Van podía significar tanto el pasado, como el presente o incluso el futuro de Lady Mystique. Gaddes elevó una plegaria desde el fondo de su alma a los Espíritus protectores de Sus Majestades de Fanelia, rogando porque la visión del rey no fuera una profecía; pues si el futuro de Lady Mystique, ahora ligado al del propio Lord Dryden, se encontraba amenazado, tal cosa sólo podía significar que las naciones de la Alianza Asturiana estaban en peligro de nuevo.

De cualquier forma, antes de abandonar los aposentos reales, Gaddes elevó una plegaria más: pidió al Cielo de Gaea con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que, en la visión de rey, lady Mystique hubiera aparecido portando la famosa insignia que, todo el mundo sabía, la identificaba como la concubina del Príncipe de Asturia.

_*****_

_*****_

_***cdg***_

_*****_

_*****_


	4. Memorias hirientes: Parte III

_*****_

_*****_

_***cdg***_

_*****_

_*****_

_**Gaea. Palas. Año del Cristal sobre el Sureste, treinta y cinco de Púrpura, Mediodía.**_

La noche pasada ni siquiera había conseguido dormir unos minutos, así que los primeros rayos del sol la sorprendieron en el balcón, contemplando el lejano puerto y el brillo incipiente del mar.

Anteriormente; mucho antes de asumir sus responsabilidades de gobierno y más antes aún, de que la Primera Gran Guerra tuviera lugar, la sola visión de su amada Palas bastaba para tranquilizar su agitado espíritu. Entonces ella podía soñar que su más caro anhelo se haría realidad tarde que temprano. Podía vislumbrar su felicidad, tan claramente como aparecía ante ella el brillo de miles de destellos arrancados por el sol al Océano Asturiano.

Sin embargo, aquel día, el sol había avanzado, inexorable, alzándose en todo su esplendor sobre la capital asturiana, sin que la paz llegara a su alma. A la distancia, más allá de la pesada puerta de madera labrada que resguardaba su intimidad, podía escuchar el ajetreo de los sirvientes del Ala Este, más ocupados que de costumbre, debido al inesperado acontecimiento que, cual cataclismo, había cimbrado hasta los cimientos la Casa Real de Asturia. Con un sentido suspiro, se dijo que la realidad que la esperaba cuando, por fin, se decidiera a abandonar el resguardo de sus habitaciones, sólo podía ser aterradora.

Por unos breves instantes, dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el oscuro vacío de la ensoñación, evocando una imagen que guardaba celosamente en lo profundo de su alma: ella, a sus tiernos diez años, viajando emocionada hasta el puerto, para observar en primera fila la llegada de la flota mercante más importante de la nación. Esa mañana había sido la única de las princesas que aceptó acompañar al rey a la ceremonia. Ni siquiera ahora sabía cómo explicarlo, pero la llegada de las naves siempre traía felicidad a su alma. Su padre siempre había reído con esa costumbre suya; puesto que encontraba tremendamente gracioso que prefiriera perderse un día de experimentos antes que faltar a su cita en el puerto.

Pensó en aquel lejano día. Aquélla ocasión, el joven hijo del capitán de la flota Meiden, haciendo caso omiso del protocolo reservado a los mayores, decidió desembarcar con un espléndido salto, aterrizando justo frente a ella, con tan mala suerte que el agua del charco que sus pies encontraron, arruinó el precioso vestido rosa que Sylvius, la doncella de Eries, le había confeccionado. Sin embargo, aunque él conocía perfectamente su rango real, no recibió ninguna disculpa de su parte por semejante grosería. El muchacho se había limitado a reírse de su aspecto para después alejarse a toda carrera rumbo a otra de las naves, haciéndola enfurercer más allá de lo imaginable por primera vez en su vida.

Millerna sonrió ante el recuerdo, al pensar que, si su padre hubiera conocido la razón por la que, cada vez que siguió a aquel incidente, esperaba tan ansiosa la flota, no habría titubeado en enviarla a una de las mazmorras. Dryden no había exagerado al señalarla, en más de una ocasión, como una arpía.

El incidente del puerto había originado una especie de guerra entre ambos que quedó temporalmente suspendida cuando Dryden partió en busca de fortuna; cinco años antes de su boda. Millerna aún se sonrojaba de placer, recordando la travesura de despedida que había preparado para el heredero de Meiden; misma que incluyó algunas explosiones y varios _minash_ de diferentes colores corriendo enloquecidos por la cubierta de la nave insignia. La sola visión de un furioso Dryden trepado al mástil principal mientras agitaba el puño y profería extravagantes amenazas contra su persona, al tiempo que la nave se alejaba, valía cada minuto de esfuerzo.

Suspiró, pensando que, incluso si pudiera, jamás soñaría ahora con regresar el tiempo hasta esos días; pues, en ese pasado, que ahora se le antojaba demasiado lejano e impersonal, no existía nada que pudiera compararse a la agridulce incertidumbre que, día tras día, inundaba su alma de mujer. Porque transcurrían ya, doscientas grandes lunas y otros tantos amaneceres repletos de añoranza, anhelos secretos y recuerdos hirientes.

Fue en la víspera de la primer gran luna, desde que comenzara a contarlas, que Dryden depositó el Anillo del Sello Real en su mano y le hizo la promesa de reconstruir Gaea para honrar su amor. Habría podido detenerlo, puesto que bastaba la mención de su mutuo deber para con Asturia; pero decidió dejarlo partir para evitarle un dolor mayor, ya que, aún entonces, creía firmemente que su más caro anhelo no iba en la misma dirección que el de su esposo y pensaba que, lo mejor para ambos, era que Dryden se alejara para siempre de su vida y encontrara alguien digno de sus afectos.

"Fui una completa estúpida". Se recriminó con dureza; sintiendo el familiar dolor crecer en su interior. Un sufrimiento como nunca había experimentado antes era su compañero habitual ahora. En el centro mismo de su alma se había instalado una emoción intensa y desoladora desde el mismo instante en que escuchara furtivamente una conversación entre dos damas de la corte. Una charla tremendamente maliciosa en donde comentaban sobre los nuevos intereses románticos del Príncipe de Asturia.

Inevitablemente, su mirada cruzó la enorme habitación, hasta el extremo izquierdo, haciendo un rápido inventario de los presentes que su esposo enviaba puntualmente, cada vez que una nueva luna aparecía. Cada pieza en ese rincón le hablaba de algo que le resultaba difícil asimilar, dadas las circunstancias, y despertaba en ella emociones desconocidas, a las que ni siquiera se atrevía a poner nombre por temor a equivocarse. El último obsequio recibido se encontraba dormido en el balcón, felizmente ajeno a sus atormentadas reflexiones, y le indicaba, mejor que cualquier otro, que Dryden continuaba esperando por su amor. Sin embargo, los rumores eran demasiado lógicos como para dudar de ellos.

"Si tan sólo pudiera creerle". Pensó Millerna, profundamente herida por el recuerdo, aún reciente, de las palabras de la esposa de uno de los consejeros reales; y la posterior confirmación de las mismas por parte de Eries, su hermana mayor.

Efectivamente: Eries le había contado que, desde la pacificación de los Territorios Australes, la comandante en jefe de la armada Shathan, una mujer conocida como Lady Mistyque, se encontraba a bordo del Zaphire. Situación, ésta, que resultaba realmente insólita desde cualquier punto de vista.

─¿Puedo pasar, Alteza? ─la voz de Eries a sus espaldas, interrumpió por un momento sus pensamientos.

─Adelante, princesa Eries ─respondió con perfecta cortesía. No obstante, prefirió no hacer más comentarios para que Eries comprendiera que no estaba de humor para conversar; mucho menos con ella.

─La convocatoria ha sido enviada a los diferentes reinos de la Alianza Asturiana y también al resto de las naciones ─informó Eries haciendo una reverencia formal. Millerna sintió remordimiento por tratar a Eries de esa forma tan fría; pero no podía superar aún lo que consideraba una traición por parte de su hermana ¿Cómo era posible que ella, entre todos, le hubiera ocultado información tan importante?

─¿Y el emisario enviado al Cerco Asturiano? ─inquirió, intentando, con todas sus fuerzas, no demostrar su profundo interés en las noticias provenientes de la flota que comandaba Dryden.

─Hace un par de horas llegó su último reporte. El Zaphire ha cambiado de ubicación y se encuentra ahora más allá de los límites de los Territorios Autónomos. Lo más probable, según la opinión de Allen, es que la tormenta en el Mar del Sur retrase por lo menos un par de semanas la entrega del mensaje ─dijo Eries. Por un momento, pareció titubear respecto a agregar algo más; pero solamente guardó silencio, en espera de sus instrucciones.

─¿No hay forma de apresurar las cosas? ─indagó, esforzándose por conservar el tono normal en su voz. Los Territorios Autónomos eran considerados el cuartel general de la armada Shathan. Y, si era verdad que Dryden se encontraba ahí, quizás debía comenzar a creer seriamente en los rumores. No obstante, pese a parecer negativas, las noticias de Eries no podían ser más alentadoras para sus planes.

─Aparte del Zaphire y su escolta, únicamente las naves Shathan tienen permitido internarse en los Territorios Autónomos ─dijo Allen Schezar desde la puerta, ingresando apresuradamente en la habitación─. Si cualquiera de nuestras naves viola el tratado, podríamos arriesgarnos a un nuevo conflicto y, ésta vez, no podemos saber si la Flota Asturiana peleará de nuestro lado.

─Y supongo que debemos agradecer eso a tus extraordinarias habilidades diplomáticas ─dijo Millerna con cinismo. Allen tuvo la cortesía de mostrarse avergonzado.

─Millerna... ─comenzó a decir Eries; pero fue interrumpida por un estallido de cólera imperial.

─¡Fuera de aquí los dos! ─ordenó Millerna con rabia evidente.

Tras escuchar el inconfundible chasquido de la puerta cerrándose. Millerna estalló en llanto. Era demasiado, pensó. La compasión en la mirada de su hermana la había herido mucho más que cualquier murmuración de las que ya circulaban por todo el Palacio Real. Eso le hizo ver que no podía confiarle precisamente a ella, y mucho menos a Allen, el problema que la atormentaba.

Por primera vez, desde que recibiera la noticia del trágico atentado que acabara con la vida de su padre, se sintió perdida en medio de la nada. Necesitaba valor, fuerza y coraje para enfrentarse al mundo y a sus nuevas responsabilidades. Necesitaba a su familia, misma que ya no existía; pero, sobre todo, necesitaba a Dryden. Sin embargo, el que el Príncipe regresara al lado suyo, sería, a partir de ese día, un sueño imposible de cumplir.

Por ningún motivo, el Príncipe debía regresar a Asturia, eso lo había comprendido a la perfección. Tenía que proteger a Dryden y al resto de los territorios. Gaea no podía permitirse el lujo de otra guerra como la librada contra Zaibach; y ni el Príncipe, ni la flota asturiana merecían la amarga recompensa que les aguardaba si intentaban regresar a Palas.

Lo había intentado todo, y nada había funcionado. El reino de Asturia llevaba meses al borde de una crisis diplomática que ese día se convertía en realidad. Un nuevo enemigo, más poderoso y mucho más misterioso que aquéllos que Dryden enfrentaba a diario, había hecho presencia en territorio asturiano; y lo que ese enemigo perseguía no era el poder; sino venganza simple y llana.

La única opción que Millerna tenía de conjurar esa venganza era mantener a Dryden lejos de Asturia. Lejos de ella. Sin embargo, eso resultaba tan doloroso que Millerna no sabía si tendría el valor de ejecutar el plan que había trazado para convencer a Dryden que su presencia en Asturia jamás sería bienvenida.

─¿Majestad? ─una vez más la puerta volvió a abrirse; sólo que, en esta ocasión, una dulce voz femenina surgió desde el pasillo.

─Entra por favor, Serena ─dijo Millerna, aún sollozando. No le importó que la joven, quien era su escolta personal, la descubriera en tan lamentable estado. Paradójicamente, durante todo el tiempo que Dryden se había ausentado, Serena, la hermana de Allen, se había convertido en la única persona dentro de ese enorme palacio, de quien no tenía que cuidarse la espalda.

─El mensajero ha llegado. Está esperando en el laboratorio ─informó la muchacha cuando estuvo frente a ella. Su voz era apenas un susurro; como si temiera que alguien la escuchara. Y Millerna, mejor que nadie, sabía que existían bases sólidas para esos temores. Hacía apenas un par de noches que un espía había sido apresado a sólo dos habitaciones de la suya.

Millerna se esforzó por recuperar la compostura; ya habría tiempo para debilidades después. Ahora, lo primero era entrevistarse con el emisario que Serena le llevara. Había llegado la hora de poner en marcha la primera fase del plan.

─Será mejor que te quedes aquí mientras yo regreso ─dijo a Serena. La expresión asustada de ésta le reveló que comprendía perfectamente el carácter clandestino de la entrevista; no obstante, de cualquier manera añadió:─ Por ningún motivo permitas la entrada a mis habitaciones.

─Como usted ordene, Majestad ─respondió Serena inclinándose ante ella para luego encaminarse hasta la puerta principal de los aposentos reales. Pese a su pacífica apariencia, Serena era considerada una de las mejores guardias de palacio. Las habilidades guerreras de la joven eran producto de la tecnología de Zaibach; pero la forma en la que ahora las empleaba respondía más al hecho de que estaba bajo una especie de tratamiento conductual, que a la potenciación de sus instintos agresivos. Era una novedosa idea que estaba demostrando ser efectiva, puesto que Serena ahora podía utilizar sus habilidades de combate incluso como piloto de Guymelefs, sin sufrir ningún trastorno secundario como los que le ocurrían en el pasado.

Sin darse tiempo para arrepentirse, Millerna se encaminó hasta el panel finamente labrado que se localizaba al lado izquierdo de la cama, oprimió un dispositivo cuya ubicación sólo ella conocía y desapareció de la vista de su escolta personal.

Una vez en el pasadizo secreto, Millerna se dirigió a toda prisa a su laboratorio. La gravedad de lo que estaba a punto de hacer pesaba en su conciencia como una lápida. Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción: lo había considerado todo, desde cualquier ángulo posible, y esa era la única solución que se le había ocurrido. Tenía que actuar con prisa y a espaldas de todos los órganos de gobierno de Asturia.

Mucho tiempo atrás, la princesa reinante de Asturia había comprendido que debía tomar en sus manos cualquier empresa que le interesara llevar a cabo con éxito. Demasiado pronto, Millerna había tomado conciencia del alto costo que representó a su vida personal confiar en sus consejeros; especialmente en Sir Allen Schezar. Millerna aún no le perdonaba su participación en la planificación del consejo de guerra donde se había decretado el exilio de la flota asturiana y la creación del Cerco Asturiano. Allen y ningún otro era el responsable del insólito destino de Dryden.

Sin embargo, Millerna comprendió, sintiendo cómo un frío de muerte recorría su cuerpo, que la traición de Allen no sería, ni con mucho, la más espectacular que Dryden sufriría; puesto que esa tarde, ella misma enviaría el mensaje que desencadenaría la ruptura entre Asturia y el resto de las naciones pertenecientes a la Alianza Asturiana.

Millerna había comprendido que, si quería ganar a largo plazo y proteger a Dryden y a Gaea al mismo tiempo, la única opción viable era enemistar a Asturia con el resto de las naciones, y más directamente, con la flota que aún permanecía en el Cerco Asturiano. Por increíble que pareciera, la única manera de salvar a todos era convertir a Asturia en el nuevo Zaibach. Y el primer paso, sería un Golpe de Estado.

"Perdóname papá, pero Dryden es el único que puede ganar esta guerra", susurró antes de abrir la puerta del pasadizo para ingresar en su laboratorio.

El mensajero la estaba esperando.

_*****_

_*****_

_***cdg***_

_*****_

_*****_


	5. Sangre de Dragón: Parte I

_*****_

_*****_

_***cdg***_

_*****_

_*****_

_La soledad del alma_

_se nutre con tu amor_

_mis pasos guías siempre_

_Eterno Sol de Amor_

_Cada Luna Pequeña_

_escucho yo tu voz_

_mi vida tu diriges_

_Eterno Sol de Amor_

_Eterno..._

_Eterno Sol_

_Dorado espíritu_

_mi protector_

_Eterno_

_Eterno_

_Eterno Sol_

_Paz y Vida_

_Luz y Amor_

"_**Eterno Sol"**. Cántico para la Meditación de mediodía durante la visita al Templo Celeste._

_*****_

_*****_

_***cdg***_

_*****_

_*****_

_**Gaea. Tierras Bajas, Ciudad Sílfide. Año del Cristal sobre el Sureste, Primero de Amarillo, Mediodía.**_

El mediodía en los Jardines de la Reina era particularmente especial en día de precepto, ya que de ordinario, el extenso espacio aparecía atiborrado de visitantes; sin embargo, en atención a la familia real, los propios Custodios Externos, encargados de supervisar el orden en el santuario, permanecían ese día recluidos y dejaban a los visitantes distinguidos a solas con sus personales plegarias y ritos; únicamente bajo la mirada de las flores y el Sol de Oro que dominaban la antesala del Templo del Cielo.

El Templo del Cielo era la construcción más elevada y mística de toda Ciudad Sílfide. Situado en la Montaña Azul, cuya cúspide siempre se encontraba cubierta por espesas nubes, presidía la capital como un secreto guardián. Era un monasterio a cuyas instalaciones pocos ciudadanos comúnes tenían la oportunidad de ingresar. Únicamente la familia real, las sacerdotisas y algunos selectos sacerdotes de la Orden del Dragón, gozaban de ese derecho. No obstante su elitismo, para beneplácito de propios y extraños ya era parte de la cultura local, y los peregrinajes hasta su única sección abierta al público: los Jardínes de la Reina, eran una costumbre muy arraigada entre la gente de Notumber y e incluso los pobladores de reinos vecinos.

─El talento de Su Alteza Real, es incomparable ¿No cree usted, Majestad? ─comentó Gaddes, mientras la voz de la Princesa Heredera de Notumber inundaba los jardines de diáfanas notas atemporales capaces de conmover las piedras. La canción era muy antigua, religiosa además; y debido a ello, cualquiera en Gaea la reconocía con facilidad.

La solista que interpretaba el himno en ese momento, totalmente oculta a ojos profanos en alguna de las numerosas celdas allende la muralla, era la única hija del Príncipe Fassar y heredera al trono de Notumber, un pequeño principado situado en las Tierras Bajas y que gozaba del privilegio de formar parte de la Alianza Asturiana. La princesa permanecía recluída en el Templo del Cielo para hacer oración por su país, y sus súbditos creían a pie juntillas, que habían sido las oraciones de su princesa las que protegieran a Ciudad Sílfide de la destrucción durante la Primera Gran Guerra de Gaea.

Sin importar el aspecto espiritual, lo cierto era que el reino de Notumber había permanecido neutral en el conflicto debido a su inexistente poderío bélico; y las razones para que Zaibach lo hubiera respetado, obedecían a su también escasa importancia diplomática. No obstante, si las creencias populares tenían un fundamento o no eso era lo de menos, la hija del Príncipe Fassar era amada por su gente y, entre las numerosas peticiones que los peregrinos dejaban a los pies del Sol de Oro que presidía los Jardines de la Reina, existían numerosas plegarias y agradecimientos dirigidos expresamente a la princesa, quien, todos lo afirmaban, sería la mejor gobernante, llegado el momento.

El guerrero observó sin disimulo la reacción del rey de Fanelia a sus palabras. Como esperaba, el monarca sólo demostró indiferencia y abandonó su tranquila inmovilidad para encaminarse, atravesando el extraordinario jardín, hacia una de las numerosas celdas de oración que se erguían orgullosas en la periferia del Monasterio Celeste. Gaddes optó por seguirle, puesto que, sin importar que se encontraran en territorio amigable, era su deber cuidar en todo momento del gobernante de Fanelia.

─Jamás había escuchado una voz tan dulce. Ni siquiera Merle puede alcanzar esos tonos, y eso que ha mejorado mucho bajo la dirección del maestro Hunn ─fue la demorada respuesta de Van, totalmente carente de emoción.

La mirada del rey, más melancólica que nunca, se extravió en la contemplación de la ciudad que se extendía desde las faldas de la Montaña Azul, sede del Templo del Cielo, hasta el Palacio Blanco, hogar del Príncipe Fassar. El mencionado monarca se encontraba ahora realizando la obligada visita al Templo, en ese día que era considerado por la familia real de Notumber como de precepto.

Ni Gaddes ni Van habían sido admitidos al área de clausura, debido a que no pertenecían a la Casa Real de Notumber; así que ambos se conformaban con vagar sin rumbo, admirando los Jardines de la Reina, el único sitio al que tenían permitido el acceso los peregrinos. Ya habían participado, en compañía del Príncipe Fassar, en la tradicional ceremonia de salutación que iniciaba cada día las actividades de los Custodios del Templo, así que estaban dispensados de toda obligación diplomática hasta que el monarca concluyera la visita y se uniera de nuevo a la comitiva.

─Dicen que es una joven muy hermosa ─informó Gaddes, como de pasada, intentando sonar tan desinteresado como Van.

La belleza de la única hija del Príncipe Fassar era de conocimiento público; sin embargo, muy pocas ocasiones podía obtenerse el privilegio de contemplarla, ya que permanecía recluida en el Monasterio Celeste por voluntad propia desde que alcanzara la edad permitida para ello. En la actualidad, la princesa únicamente abandonaba su confinamiento una vez por año, durante lo que se había dado en llamar Tercera Semana, y tal acontecimiento propiciaba una serie de festejos en todo el reino, que obligaban a la joven a cumplir un complicado itinerario, puesto que ningún súbdito quería perderse la oportunidad de observar a su futura gobernante aunque fuera por un instante.

─Sí ─estuvo de acuerdo Van─ Eso dicen todos los que han tenido la fortuna de conocer su hermoso rostro. Sin embargo, amigo, creo que ni tú ni yo somos tan suertudos. El Príncipe Fassar me comentó que lo más seguro es que la princesa no acuda esta noche al Palacio Blanco, porque renovará pronto sus votos de clausura y Las Maestras prefieren que dedique su tiempo a la meditación. Además, los festejos de la Tercera Semana están ya muy cerca y no consideran prudente permitirle una salida extraordinaria, aunque sea por algo tan importante como la coronación de la Reina Millerna.

─Pues realmente es una pena que una joven en edad casadera prefiera la oración y el canto a las elegantes recepciones del Principado ─rezongó Gaddes, desilusionado por la noticia.

─No te va lo casamentero, Gaddes ─dijo Van con una sonrisa sincera, adivinando la razón de que su maestro de armas hiciera notar a la hija del Príncipe─. Ni siquiera pienses que puedes propiciar que muestre un mínimo interés en la princesa o en cualquier otra mujer. Aún es demasiado pronto para atarme a mis deberes reales.

─Nunca es demasiado pronto, tratándose de un hijo del Clan Dragón ─respondió Gaddes con prontitud y clara exasperación─. ¿O es que ya olvidó las preocupantes noticias que llegan, traídas por aquéllos que se atreven a cruzar más allá del Cerco Asturiano?

─El heredero al trono puede esperar unos cuantos años más ─replicó Van Fanel con seguridad─. Fanelia está en paz y poco a poco se recupera; creo que no hay motivo para que aletees a mi alrededor con augurios funestos que jamás nadie ha conseguido comprobar. Lord Dryden lo está haciendo de maravilla, dadas las circunstancias. Es una pena que él y la reina Millerna deban estar separados por el bien de Gaea. Me pregunto─comentó Van, serio de pronto─, si el Cerco Asturiano se mantendrá ahora que el Rey Aston ha muerto.

─Es evidente que Lord Dryden no dudará en asumir represalias ─respondió Gaddes con sinceridad─. Una nación como Asturia no puede permitirse un titubeo en asuntos tan delicados, además es necesario devolver la tranquilidad a la Alianza y eso sólo lo puede hacer el Supremo Comandante de la Flota Asturiana. No está de más considerar una posible expansión del Cerco o, incluso, el establecimiento de un control de seguridad mucho más riguroso y efectivo.

─¿De verdad crees que Dryden irá tan lejos? ─preguntó Van, asombrado por las palabras de su maestro de armas y segundo comandante─. Hasta ahora su trabajo ha estado enfocado en la reconstrucción de las zonas más afectadas, y pienso que convertir a la Flota Asturiana en una especie de centinela para garantizar la paz dentro de los mismos territorios de la Alianza equivaldría a renunciar a la misión original de la expedición, por no decir que sería una pésima señal hacia el interior.

─En realidad la Flota ya es considerada por muchos como una demostración innecesaria de poder bélico, Majestad ─corrigió Gaddes─. Y yo supongo que la nada recomendable alternativa es permitir que se den las condiciones para que suceda otra tragedia como la ocurrida hace un par de días ─declaró Gaddes con preocupación, refiriéndose al incidente que, en principio, había llevado al monarca de Fanelia hasta el Principado de Notumber, que visitaba únicamente como escala de cortesía, camino a la capital de Asturia: Palas.

─En eso tienes razón ─concedió Van─; pero lo que no consigo imaginar es la razón por la cual Dryden ha renunciado a su derecho a gobernar Asturia. La Alianza necesita de su liderazgo para enfrentar esta crisis y, aunque Millerna sea lo bastante capaz, pienso que el resto de naciones se tranquilizaría más si la corona descansara sobre su cabeza.

─Ahí si se equivoca, Su Majestad ─afirmó Gaddes, totalmente seguro de lo que decía y luego, ante la mirada interrogante de Van, explicó─: ocurre que el Rey Aston modificó antes de morir las leyes que permitirían al Lord gobernar en lugar de un descendiente directo de la familia real y, por si eso no fuera suficiente, Lord Dryden ha cometido errores de peso que no han dejado su imagen tan bien posicionada entre los súbditos de Asturia e inclusive entre los gobiernos de otras naciones. El clima en Asturia dista mucho de ser tan cordial como en el resto de los territorios. La batalla de los Territorios Australes aún está fresca en la memoria colectiva.

─Has estado hablando de nuevo con Schezar ¿Verdad? ─inquirió Van, algo disgustado. Gaddes sabía que el monarca aún guardaba cierto resentimiento contra el caballero del cielo, ahora Primer Comandante de la prestigiada división, así que optó por no responder a eso y en cambio, dijo:

─No podría servirle bien, Majestad, si no fuera capaz de conocer a fondo asuntos de primordial importancia para Fanelia. Y debe admitir que, en el escenario actual, Lord Dryden es la figura clave ─pese a su creciente antipatía por el esposo de la aún no coronada reina de Asturia, Gaddes reconocía sin problemas que su poder militar era simplemente asombroso y que tal poder, unido a su solo nombre, garantizaba la paz en cualquier nación que perteneciera a la Alianza Asturiana.

─A decir verdad nunca pensé que Dryden lo conseguiría y mucho menos en tan corto tiempo ─dijo el rey con expresión pensativa, asintiendo a la anterior afirmación de Gaddes aunque sin comentar nada sobre ella─. Fue casi un milagro la forma en que se hizo de una flota tan impresionante, y también es una suerte que consiguiera el respaldo de la armada Shathan.

─No fue suerte, sino más bien un brillante trato con la comandante Mystique ─afirmó Gaddes─. Y hay que reconocer que Lord Dryden sigue siendo un negociador formidable: los hombres de Sir Allen Schezar aún están en desventaja contra el escuadrón Shathan, no obstante su clara superioridad tanto en recursos como en formación y su larga carrera como agentes diplomáticos.

─Lo cual hace pensar que esa comandante Mystique y sus hombres deben ser algo fuera de serie ─repuso Van.

─Supongo que sí ─fue la renuente respuesta de Gaddes, apenas audible, circunstancia que provocó que Van Fanel dejara de observar la ciudad y clavara su interrogante mirada en él.

─¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso no la conociste personalmente? ─inquirió, aún observándolo con suspicacia─. Cualquiera diría que la dama no te simpatiza.

─Lo que ocurre es que me parece inaudito que Lord Dryden no considere la humillación que sus disposiciones representan para la futura reina de Asturia ─replicó Gaddes, comenzando a enfadarse─. ¡Un hombre de verdad jamás haría algo semejante!

─Creo que no debes hacer caso a todos los rumores, Gaddes. Nadie puede asegurar en verdad, que entre Lady Mystique y Lord Dryden exista algo más que una ventajosa sociedad ─dijo, sorprendiendo enormemente a Gaddes por su inesperada afirmación.

─No se trata de eso, Majestad ─respondió el maestro de armas─. Es sólo que usted, entre todos, no debería ser tan ingenuo como para dudar de algo que ya es un hecho confirmado.

─Dime Gaddes ¿Qué pruebas respaldan los rumores? El que ella luzca esa mítica insignia del giroscopio envolviendo al sol y la luna no quiere decir que...

Las palabras del monarca de Fanelia se perdieron en el silencio, cuando su mente se aclaró por fin, y comprendió el significado real de su visión Khalárica. Su mirada atormentada encontró la de Gaddes, y lo que descubrió en los ojos del maestro de armas borró de un plumazo todas sus esperanzas de conservar la duda por más tiempo.

─Apártate de mi vista o te mataré ─dijo, con voz dura.

Gaddes, por única ocasión, obedeció. Sabiendo que, ni siquiera la pacífica atmósfera de los Jardínes de la Reina, sería suficiente para tranquilizar el perturbado espíritu del monarca.


	6. Sangre de Dragón: Parte II

_**Gaea. Tierras Bajas, Ciudad Sílfide. Año del Cristal sobre el Sureste, Primero de Amarillo, Media Tarde.**_

El aroma de los millares de flores que se encontraban flotando al azar sobre el Estanque de la Purificación inundaba sus sentidos, limpiando su mente de pensamientos innecesarios y acarreándole, en una especie de encantamiento, memorias del añorado Círculo de Oro situado en la cima misma de la Montaña Azul, el sitio al que todavía no podía ingresar, porque sus votos de clausura aún no reunían el número permitido para modificar su estatus de Novicia Celeste a Custodia del Primer Círculo.

Eran ya doscientas las lunas pequeñas que permanecía en clausura dentro del Monasterio Celeste. Justo las mismas desde que recibiera aquélla visión sobre su verdadera misión en el mundo de Gaea. Aún le restaban cien lunas de clausura y preparación para convertirse en Custodia, pero su destino estaba a la vuelta de la esquina; más aún: su destino esperaba tras la puerta que separaba el monasterio, del Jardín de los Visitantes, que era como todos los novicios llamaban a los Jardines de la Reina, el único lugar de la Montaña Azul al que tenían permitido ingresar los peregrinos.

Era él, podía sentirlo. Su sangre llamando a la suya. Su tristeza fuera de proporción y su eterna melancolía viajando a través de los invisibles conductos sólo conocidos por los Elegidos hasta su propia alma, comunicándole la urgencia de tenerla a su lado. Él no lo sabía, por supuesto; pero la necesitaba, porque sólo ella podía concederle, llegado el momento, el más caro deseo de su corazón.

Ella también le necesitaba. Le amaba desde el lejano momento en que tuvo la visión; pero sabía que tal amor no era la razón primordial para que ambos se encontrasen, sino algo mucho más importante que la simple unión de dos personas: ellos eran las piezas maestras para la consolidación del destino de Gaea. De ellos dependía que la magia continuara fluyendo sin límites, nutriendo al planeta con lazos perennes de vida.

Recuperando un poco el sentido de la realidad abrió los ojos, concentrándose en el movimiento de las estrellas sobre ella. Ahora estaban fijas; la Cruz de los Doce destellando con fuerza por entre el resto, confirmando sus premoniciones. Aquel día también habían detenido su movimiento por varios segundos, enviándola hasta el Círculo de Oro por medios sobrenaturales. Sin embargo, aquí y ahora la purificación ritual continuaba sin mayor problema, demostrándole que ocurriría algo diferente esta vez.

Sin prisas, dejó que la Luz de Los Doce la envolviera. Necesitaba toda la fuerza que Los Pilares pudieran concederle. Su misión no sería sencilla y lo más probable era que, para cumplirla, debiera renunciar para siempre a su sueño de contemplar personalmente el Círculo de Oro otra vez. Los Doce, comprendió de pronto, estaban advirtiéndole que su exilio sería prolongado; quizás permanente.

No importaba. Los Pilares también habían honrado a los Dragón alguna vez. Si Las Maestras no comprendían su decisión, ellos sí lo harían. Después de todo, estaba siguiendo sus órdenes.

Pensó entonces en el canto del Sol de Oro y sintió cómo la tristeza se apoderaba de su ser; porque sabía perfectamente que era hora de decir adiós a sus sueños de Elegida Celeste para dar la bienvenida al singular destino que la herencia dragón había trazado para ella desde el principio de todo.

Con una pacífica sonrisa, extendió los brazos, sabiendo que la Luz de los Doce tenía el suficiente poder para conducirla. Su frágil cuerpo emergió del Estanque de la Purificación, elevándose más allá de los tálamos dispuestos para las novicias, para ser depositado con suavidad en el nicho destinado para ella desde su llegada al Monasterio Celeste; una bendición especial concedida directamente por el Cuarto Pilar: el primer ancestro de la Casa Real de Notumber, según dijeran las incrédulas Maestras cuando el inesperado prodigio sucediera.

Ahora, sin embargo, nadie era testigo del pequeño milagro que Los doce obraban sobre ella. En el Estanque de la Purificación no había nadie más, y así sucedía cada luna pequeña, única fecha en que el resto de los novicios y custodios permanecían en clausura hasta el atardecer. Tal medida obedecía a las excesivas bendiciones que Los Pilares manifestaban en su presencia. La sabiduría de las Maestras concordaba en que algunos prodigios no eran para todos los ojos, incluso si se trataba de ojos Custodios.

Paulatinamente, la luz fue extinguiéndose, hasta que sólo quedó la sensación de cálido aire flotando sobre su cuerpo. El frescor de los pétalos esparcidos sobre el tálamo llenó su piel de vigor, inundándola con la energía espiritual que, desde el nacimiento mismo del mundo de Gaea, permanecía resguardada en el Estanque de la Purificación. El místico espejo de agua representaba, al igual que ella misma, el último vestigio de la Sangre del Dragón que alguna vez reinara sobre la creación entera.

─ La Maestra Celeste me ha enviado por usted, Lady Vyna ─dijo una voz musical, que ella identificó enseguida como perteneciente a Danorah, quien era su guardiana desde el día en que naciera.

─Danorah, sabes bien que no debo ser molestada hasta la salida de la luna ─replicó, más por costumbre que por verdadero deseo de reñir a su surviente. Tenía perfecto conocimiento de que una orden directa de la Maestra Celeste no podía ser ignorada en favor de ninguna meditación privada, por muy elevada que esta fuera.

─La Maestra Celeste me ha indicado conducirla hasta los Jardines de la Reina, Alteza ─informó Danorah, a manera de disculpa, ya que consideraba una falta propia, interrumpir la meditación de su ama─. El Príncipe Fassar aguarda en los aposentos reales ─añadió, y ella comprendió su preocupación, puesto que, su padre rara vez solicitaba entrevistarse con ella en el único día del mes en que acudía al claustro, demostrándole así su disgusto por lo que creía una decisión caprichosa e inútil.

Sin embargo, poco de capricho y demasiado de determinación se hizo patente en su voz, cuando exigió a Danorah:

─Llévame a La Maestra.

─Pero, Alteza... ─el tono dubitativo de la guardiana también tenía un toque de alarma. Ningún custodio y mucho menos una novicia podía ser conducida a la presencia de la Maestra Celeste a menos que fuera convocado por ésta. Sin embargo, ese día en particular, ella tenía suficientes y poderosos motivos para desobedecer el protocolo.

─He dicho que me lleves a La Maestra ─repitió, con más dureza de lo que intentaba. Se percató de que Danorah permanecía inmóvil, sin saber muy bien qué hacer; su sozobra evidente en el silencio porque, aunque guardiana real, Danorah también era Custodia del Tercer Círculo, arrancada de sus deberes hacía demasiado tiempo para cuidar e instruir a la hija única del gobernante de Notumber.

─Alteza... usted bien sabe que no puedo hacer eso ─declaró, suplicando no parecer irrespetuosa y al mismo tiempo sabiendo que lo era. Pero no tenía elección, porque la autoridad máxima a que una Custodia se remitía era La Maestra Celeste y esa norma primordial había sido bien aprendida mucho antes de salir del claustro; antes del nacimiento de Lady Vyna incluso.

─Será tu último servicio para mí, Danorah ─indicó Lady Vyna entonces, sabiendo perfectamente que su anuncio sorprendería a la guardiana como ninguna otra cosa había conseguido hacerlo.

─¡Pero Alteza...! ─comenzó a protestar, Danorah, al borde del llanto; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera agregar algo más o preguntar a Lady Vyna la razón de su decisión, la voz de La Maestra Celeste se escuchó, fuerte y clara, tras ambas.

─Custodia Danorah, por favor, retírese a su celda y déjeme a solas con Su Alteza Real, la Princesa Heredera de Notumber, Lady Vyna.

Al escuchar la manera de nombrarla, Vyna no pudo menos que admirar los alcances del conocimiento de La Maestra Celeste respecto al destino de Los Elegidos. Resultaba obvio que La Maestra había conocido el momento presente mucho mejor que ella; quizá desde el principio, desde su misma llegada al Monasterio Celeste, hacía demasiadas lunas ya.

Vyna percibió la partida de la Custodia: incredulidad, asombro, tristeza, confusión y un sinnúmero de emociones más agolpándose en su frágil pecho. Para la guardiana sería dura la separación, incluso más que para ella, porque Danorah había pasado demasiado tiempo a su lado, consagrada a velar día y noche por el futuro de Notumber que ella representaba. Sin embargo, poco podía hacer, puesto que no le correspondía a ella dictaminar la suerte de Danorah, sino al Consejo del Tercer Círculo ante quien la Custodia había pronunciado el juramento.

La Maestra Celeste se aproximó entonces; la luz rodeándola, tal y como siempre ocurría desde la primera vez que se entrevistara con ella. El resplandor había ido creciendo, conforme las lunas transcurrían y La Maestra se acercaba al cumplimiento del destino que había sido trazado para ella; sin embargo, Vyna comprendió que el tiempo todavía transcurría lento y que el momento para La Maestra todavía era un perfecto misterio encerrado en el dorado resplandor del Sol.

No obstante, el momento había llegado ya para Lady Vyna, y eso lo sabían con seguridad Maestra y Custodia. Y la Princesa lo tuvo perfectamente claro cuando la Maestra Celeste dijo, con voz teñida de melancolía:

─Todavía el Legado del Dragón consigue sorprenderme, Alteza. Y, no obstante que he pasado toda mi vida preparándome para este momento, puedo decirle que no esperaba que llegara tan pronto; mucho menos de la mano de un cataclismo como el que parece presagiar lo ocurrido en Asturia.

La mención al reino más importante de Gaea no era casual, y Lady Vyna comprendió que La Maestra Celeste sabía respecto a la visión que la noche anterior llegara a ella. Sin embargo, no podía saber exactamente los alcances del conocimiento de La Maestra, y tampoco estaba en posición de concederle detalles respecto a nada; así que decidió responder con prudencia, tal y como cabría esperar de una Princesa Heredera y no de una Custodia Celeste, aspirante al Primer Círculo, además.

─El Legado del Dragón sostiene a Gaea, Honorable Maestra, y no debería ser temido, sino inmensamente apreciado; al menos dentro de los límites del Monasterio Celeste. Porque, si nos dejamos llevar por el miedo, jamás podremos llevar a cabo nuestra labor primordial. El Legado es duro en exigencias pero rico en recompensas y eso, supongo, lo comprende mejor usted que yo.

─Sabias palabras, Alteza ─fue la respuesta de La Maestra Celeste─. Aunque resulta en extremo lamentable que el Clan Dragón haya sido injustamente tratado a raíz del episodio de Atlantis ─comentó, y Lady Vyna pudo percibir la tristeza en su afirmación. No obstante, La Maestra agregó─: De cualquier manera, no he llegado aquí para hablar del pasado, sino del presente... y del futuro, Alteza, y espero disculpe mi osada intervención en asuntos que no me atañen.

─Honorable Maestra ─repuso Lady Vyna─. No es una ofensa, sino un honor, escuchar sus sabias palabras; porque ahora y siempre me declaro su discípula más ansiosa. Es un privilegio conocer su opinión, que en ninguna forma puedo tomar a la ligera, sino como un consejo notable.

─Agradezco su confianza, Princesa Vyna ─fue la respuesta de La Maestra Celeste─; y ahora permítame decir que he vislumbrado sangre y tinieblas para los descendientes del Clan Dragón que consiguieron sobrevivir a Atlantis. La magia del Clan Dragón comenzó a tornarse oscura desde aquel momento y ahora parece dispuesta a terminar con los rastros de luz que aún restan. No me explico la razón; pero tal parece que el destino que ya estaba superado amenaza con retornar desde algún sitio, para vengar la afrenta que los descendientes del Dragón le infligieron hace tantas lunas.

Las palabras de la Maestra, no obstante ser lo que esperaba, consiguieron perturbarla; porque no era lo mismo deducirlas a partir de un sueño que escucharlas plenamente confirmadas por quien era una notable Vigía del Destino. Si La Maestra Celeste anunciaba dificultades, ni siquiera intentaría conjurarlas, porque no tenía tal capacidad. El destino, implacable, continuaba tejiendo su trampa alrededor de ella para alejarla del Sol de Oro y arrojarla a los brazos de un perfecto desconocido.

─Princesa Vyna ─habló entonces La Maestra Celeste─. Ese hombre que ha llegado hoy con su padre...

─Es descendiente del Clan Dragón también ─confirmó Vyna, entendiendo la razón para que la Maestra Celeste acudiera a ella con tanta prontitud─. La Casa Real de Fanelia quedó en manos del Clan cuando La Reina Varie perdió a su esposo en aquella batalla.

─Su Alteza Real, Varie de Fanelia, fue una digna Custodia también ─dijo la Maestra Celeste, sorprendiéndola por segunda ocasión en la breve conversación─. Y, para mí, es un honor poder entregarle el mensaje que ella dejó para usted, hace ya demasiadas lunas...

─¿Mensaje? ─interrumpió Vyna, confundida; no sólo por la información sobre la Reina de Fanelia, sino porque la Maestra Celeste se estaba refiriendo dicretamente a ella y sus motivos para abandonar el Monasterio Celeste.

─Al igual que usted, Princesa Vyna, la Reina Varie dejó el Monasterio Celeste para cumplir el destino que le fuera anunciado por el Sol de Oro. Sin embargo, antes de partir, ella conoció este momento: el momento en que el Legado del Dragón sería completado; para bien, o para mal.

─Honorable Maestra, yo...

─Princesa Vyna: su misión es restaurar el Legado del Clan Dragón. El destino de Gaea entera está, a partir de ahora, en sus manos.


	7. Notas

**¡Atención!****:** Para que todo esté más claro y que no tengan que buscar infructuosamente un nuevo capítulo, les comunico que, el anuncio para las actualizaciones aparece en mi Profile: _Fecha_ de actualización y _Nombre_ del fic que actualizaré. Sólo tienen que dar click en mi Nickname y podrán verlo. Gracias por su apoyo y comprensión.

Un favor extra-especial:** _si desean que la respuesta a sus reviews llegue más rápido, registren su e-mail. _**Porque los reviews sin firmar sólo puedo responderlos cuando publique un nuevo capítulo.

**Presentación**

¡Bienvenidos a una aventura más! Mi primer fanfic de Escaflowne. Agradezco enormemente los reviews. ¡Por fin! ¡Capítulo 4 arriba!

Una historia centrada en dos de mis personajes favoritos sin dudarlo: Millerna y Dryden. Una historia que resuelve lo imposible, que avanza hasta donde la original no se atrevió. Ellos quedan separados con una promesa latente: "haré hasta lo imposible porque te enamores de mí, ya que te amo". A decir verdad Escaflowne jamás me pareció una historia romántica; y dudé mucho que hubiera personajes lo suficientemente identificados con el romance como para permitirme crear un fic de este corte; sin embargo, creo que, más en este caso que en ningún otro, el amor da sorpresas y siempre gana.

Esta es también una historia de guerra, de muerte y resurrección. De encuentros y desencuentros desencadenados por acontecimientos de gran envergadura que rebasan la simple voluntad humana relegándola a ser una simple marioneta del destino. Pero ¿Acaso no es el destino el protagonista principal de la serie original?

No es una historia de buenos y malos, sino de habitantes de un mundo que han perdido demasiado y que tratan de conservar lo poco que les queda; aún con métodos equivocados. Es una historia de ensayo y error, de apuestas arriesgadas y de resultados inesperados al mismo tiempo que previsibles.

Futuro. Ésa es la palabra clave, ya que todo transcurre en un futuro algo distante, casi una década después de los acontecimientos narrados en la serie original; en un mundo en crisis que necesita nuevos héroes y superar sus heridas.

Esta es una historia como a mí me gusta. Una trama con todos los ingredientes necesarios, desde el romance, el suspenso, los giros de acontecimientos que cambian destinos y, por supuesto, un amor callado a gritos. Hay tantas cosas en el pasado que afectarán el presente; secretos que, de ser revelados, habrían evitado tanto dolor que sólo queda rogar porque los enamorados sigan sus instintos y dejen de lado el orgullo que tanto daño les ha hecho.

Espero que disfruten leyéndola, tanto como yo he disfrutado creándola.

**NOTAS POR CAPÍTULO**

Por el momento ninguna.


End file.
